


A Charming Thief

by HDLynn



Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Domestic af, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Heavily Sexual situations, Lime, Old West!AU, Praise Kink, Reader borrows Din’s clothing, Sub!Din, Teasing, US Marshal!Din, but really they are chaotic switches okay?, dom!reader, forearms (yes forearms need their own tag/warning), oh and Din dealing with two kittens full of beans, rather sickeningly cute tbh, references to creampies, references to oral sex (fem receiving), soft!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: After a little accident, you think of a fun way for your marshal to make things to you while you... borrow a few things of his.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	A Charming Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/gifts).



You muffled a giggle as you started undressing in your bedroom. There had been a little accident with the leftovers from dinner and even your apron had only been able to shield your dress from the mess caused by splattering stew. Your bowl had slipped from your grasp when Din had surprised you by giving you a flirtatious swat to your behind. Seeing as your ass had been covered with your dress and underclothes it hadn’t hurt at all, but it had surprised you.

Din had been very apologetic and tried to wipe you up but the damage had been done with the dark brown stew getting everywhere. You had shushed his bashful flood of apologies, it was just clothing after all. He could clean up the mess as you got changed.

However, when you had started stripping in your little bedroom a sinfully fun thought had come to you.

Ditching the dirty things, you also slipped out of your petticoats, loosened and undid your corset, and then stepped out of your chemise. Stark naked, you had a choice, you could go out just like this — naked as the day you’d been born — or you could… borrow a few things.

A few minutes later you stepped out into the main living area, your feet bare on the smooth wooden floorboards.

Din had his back to you, just finishing up with the mess that had splattered onto the floor. It looked as if he had been doing his best to do that while also being badgered by the kittens.

You almost gave yourself away laughing at him scolding the two fluffy things, he was always so serious when he did so as if the cats were actually going to listen to him.

“Damn it, Ace,” Din grumbled as the sleek black kitten with the white spot on his chest — Din had said that the spot resembled an ace from a deck of cards — pounced on the rag your husband was trying to use.

As he tried to de-tangle the one kitten’s claws from the fabric, he put out a finger at the little grey tabby who was currently wiggling her little butt, getting ready to pounce.

“Sadie, _no_ ,” Din said firmly as if he was talking to a child rather than a kitten full of energy.

You had to stifle a laugh as you watched the fluffy kitten look at Din with wide green eyes before she hunkered down and then started grooming herself looking rather miffed as Din got her brother’s needle-like claws freed.

Din gave Ace some gruff scratches under his tiny chin, his large calloused hands practically engulfing the lanky kitten, before releasing him.

Ace, now free, bumped his head against Din’s thigh affectionately. He then decided it would be much more fun to harass his sister, and bounced toward her.

Sadie yowled and humped her back and then both kittens went scrambling away in a game of chase. Their claws scrambling over the smooth floorboards.

While that was happening, you moved quickly and scooped up the familiar hat that Din was always wearing from where he had set it on the table earlier and then settled it onto your own head.

Din glanced up at your arrival. 

You smirked when he did a double-take at what you were wearing.

You had borrowed a pair of his trousers, one of his patterned linen shirts, a pair of woven suspenders, as well as the hat you had grabbed from the chair. You had only haphazardly tucked the shirt into the front of the trousers and rolled the sleeves up, but you hadn’t even bothered to button up any of the buttons. So there was a whole expanse of your skin showing from your collarbone all the way down to your waist. The suspenders were the only things keeping everything semi-in place so that, while you were showing a lot of skin, it was more a tease of what else wasn’t being shown. 

You watched as your marshal’s eyes darkened as he took you in before swallowing thickly. He had frozen in his half-crouched position on the floor, a rag forgotten in his hand, apparently content to just observe you for the moment. It was funny to watch as he seemed unable to pick just one spot to look at, torn between looking at your face, your new plunging neckline, or how his trousers looked on you.

“Am I… being seduced by my Missus?” Din queried. The one side of his mouth quirked into a deep smile that showed his single dimple as he gazed up at you. One of his dark brows raised in amusement, making the lines in his forehead crinkle up a little deeper but you found it charming. 

“I sure hope so, marshal,” you winked from under the brim of your stolen hat as you sauntered over to him.

“Wearing my hat?” he asked, amused as you tilted it back into a better position so it didn’t slip down over your eyes.

You grinned, “Oh, my dear marshal, I pretty sure this is my hat now.” 

You brushed a hand over Din’s fluffy hair. Smoothing the waves before you buried your fingers into the thick locks, you then gave them a soft tug that pulled a little groan of pleasure from him. It was just a little teasing pull, a promise of more to come.

“If this is what happens when you steal my hat, you can steal it anytime you want,” he teased, slightly breathless, even as he settled slightly on his heels. Apparently, he liked the view well enough where he was currently, or was waiting for your direction. You sure could think of a few… directions you’d like him to follow this evening.

“Now… you made a real mess of me, baby,” you breathed, your gaze warm and twinkling as you looked down at him. Your hand ghosted over the side of his face before you hooked your index finger underneath his chin so you could tilt his face up until his throat was exposed and vulnerable.

Din’s mouth quirked, his gaze cocky yet fully aroused at your confidence over him, “What you want me to do to make it up to you, sweetling?”

You hummed, placing a bit more pressure under his chin until he was getting up from the floor. Both of you, now so close that your chests were nearly brushing, the heat of your husband’s body making you shiver slightly in anticipation.  
“I can think of a couple of ways,” you said, your tone coy. 

Gripping onto the suspenders Din was still wearing, the dark leather buttery and soft under your fingertips, its tooled design that had reminded you of a woven basket when Din had picked them out. You started to steer him towards the bedroom, but had to eventually do so with just one hand when the borrowed hat kept slipping down.

“Oh? A couple ways?” Din asked archly, chuckling a little at your predicament even as he kept following your unspoken directions.

“Yes, _several_ ,” you said with a little sound of surprise as you both half stumbled over the threshold of the bedroom. 

Din caught you, your hands automatically finding purchase on his steadfast and solid forearms.

Once you both were steady, you surged forward and kissed him hard. Your lips slanted against his and he opened up for you immediately when you gently nipped at his bottom lip.

His hands held you tightly to him even as you separated to breathe, your noses bumping together slightly as you both grinned. You were rather sure your lips were starting to look about as swollen and bruised as Din’s were.

Leaning in, you surprised him and nipped at his jaw. While he was slightly off-kilter, you practically marched Din backward until he was forced to drop onto your bed. He gave out a little puff of air and then a huffing laugh as his back hit the down-filled mattress and the linens.

“What do you have planned for me, ma’am?” Din asked, still amused at the game even as you watched a flush of red dusted over his cheeks. 

“Well,” you drawled and planted your hands onto the bed on both sides of his hips. “It might involve a bit more mess, and maybe some rough riding. But if you’re up for it, lawman, I’ll take good care of you.”

Din let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a garbled moan. The blush over his cheeks deepened and you watched the color start to travel down his neck and over to his ears.

You couldn’t help but bite your lip at the sight, the bulge in his pants just more confirmation that your husband was very much relishing everything happening thus far.

As you started to undo his belt, you could see his hands clenching and unclenching in anticipation as his stomach flexed slightly under his shirt. You stopped short of undoing his pants after you took care of the belt.

“Use your words, Din,” you crooned as you crawled forward overtop of him. Your partly covered breasts grazed over his chest until you were just a hair’s breadth away from kissing his plump lips. “Are you up for it? Being my good marshal?”

Din growled as he fisted his hands in the bed linens, “Yes, _please_ , darling girl. Just tell me what you want.”

Smirking, you kissed him quick before you leaned back. A suspender slid haphazardly off your one shoulder as you settled yourself to be straddling Din so that you could feel his thick cock against your already wet pussy.

“I was thinking… might be nice to put that mouth of yours to work. And if you’re really good for me,” you gasp out as you ground your hips again his, “I might let you make a mess of my pussy.”

He moaned and threw his head back as your hands smoothed over his stomach and chest before you found one of his nipples and pinched it lightly through the fabric.

“I’ll be good, shit, I’ll be good. Make you feel really good, darlin’,” Din promised as he tried to not just start rutting against you. After all, you didn’t say he could do that, yet.

You hummed, one hand finding the side of his scruffy cheek as he shuddered beneath you. You gently coaxed Din to look back at you again with those dark, glittering eyes full of want. 

“Yeah? _Good_.”

~*~*~


End file.
